


Repkyle

by Artemis0027



Series: Ship-Ra and the Ships of Power [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confusion, It gets sorted out don't worry, M/M, Repkyle is cannon you can't change my mind, Scorpia's first ball, Social experiments by Entrapdak, Swift Wind and Kyle are besties, Swift Wind causes chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis0027/pseuds/Artemis0027
Summary: This is part 1 to a series me and my brother are doing. This is basically just a cute, short, Repkyle fanfic cause there aren't enough. Read it. You won't be sorry. Repkyle4life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Swift Wind & Kyle, Swift Wind & Scorpia
Series: Ship-Ra and the Ships of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760026
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Repkyle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

It was the day of Scorpia’s first ball. In the five years after they defeated Horde Prime, Scorpia had done her best to reinstate her home. Now the former Horde base was beautiful. She couldn’t take all the credit though, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle had been a huge help to her in the building of her Queendom. Along with all the other princesses helping with it when they could of course. 

Kyle and Rogelio’s feelings for each other never went away but they also never told each other. At times they had their suspicions. Like the time they were taking apart the locker rooms, in Rogelio’s they found what a horrified Lonnie could only describe as a ‘shrine to Kyle’. Kyle just blushed and didn’t say anything. So Rogelio left it alone. While Lonnie did her best to stay out of it, Scorpia made it a side project to make sure they got together. This proved difficult, no matter what she did or said Kyle and Rogelio seemed just as clueless. Scorpia was about to go insane, she could literally tell Kyle or Rogelio the other liked them but they would just blush and deny it. 

So tonight was the night she would finally give up. If they wanted to get together they would have to do it themselves. Lonnie complained that that’s what she’s been saying the whole time but whatever.

Rogelio and Kyle were in the new changing rooms, yes she kept the locker rooms, she just made them nicer, everything was decorated for the night, all they had to do was get themselves ready. Rogelio was styling Kyle’s hair in silence.

Kyle cleared his throat. “So your date’s coming soon, right?”

Rogelio nodded. So what if he made it seem like he had a date? He didn’t want to seem like he knew no one else. Even though he didn’t. Lonnie had met new people and made more friends, even Kyle made a new friend.

Kyle nodded. He was upset but didn’t want to show it. Kyle was happy for Rogelio, he just wanted to take this opportunity to finally ask him out. Oh well, someone beat him to it.

“I’m just gonna meet up with some friends,” Kyle told him.

They finished getting ready in silence. 

People started to file in, Scorpia greeting them all. Pretty soon Swift Wind arrived making Kyle’s face light up. As Scorpia’s and Swift Wind’s friendship grew, so did his and Kyle’s. After saying hi to Scorpia he went to find Kyle. 

Kyle shouted above the crowd. “Swift Wind!” Swift Wind lifted his head above the crowd to see Kyle grinning and waving.

He made his way to Kyle. “Kyle, my horse freeing bestie! Where’s Rogelio?” Swift Wind said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“He’s off with his date.” Kyle frowned.

“You mean you didn’t ask him!?” Swift Wind gasped.

“Nope, not in time at least.” Kyle said the last part under his breath.

“But I told everyone you two were together now!”

“What!?” Kyle’s eyes widened. “Everyone!?”

“Yes, everyone. I’ve made some regrettable choices.”

Adora and Catra walked up to them. “Congrats, Kyle!”

“Yeah finally.” Catra grumbles. “We’ve been waiting for you to get together since before Adora left.”

“Catra be nice, people do things at their own pace. It took years for us to get together,” Adora said.

“No! Rogelio and I aren’t-”

Rogelio walks up giving Kyle a questioning look.

“That’s my fault… Sorry guys, I just thought-” Swift wind started.

“Wait, so you aren’t together?” Adora asks.

“No.” Kyle shoved his red face into his hands.

“Oh… Sorry then.” Adora grabs a laughing Catra and leaves.

“I’m confused. You two clearly like each other so why aren’t you together?” Entrapta asks from above them.

Rogelio and Kyle look up in surprise. There on a ledge are Entrapta and Hordak jotting down notes. Swift Wind took this opportunity to run off. 

“Since when were you there?” Kyle asks.

“We were the first here. How else would we accurately conduct the social experiment?” Entrapta says like it’s the most obvious thing, Hordak nodding.

Wrong Hordak stumbled his way over and offered a plate of horderves. “Congratulations! Horderves?”

“Wrong Hordak! Up here!” Entrapta shouts, waving. “Are they tiny?”

“You betcha.” Wong Hordak winks and gives a big thumbs up. 

Rogelio shakes his head and looks back to Kyle waiting for him to tell him what’s been going on.

Kyle scratched the back of his head. “I kinda told Swift Wind that we were going to the ball together…” Kyle sighed. “I was going to ask you and I was pretty sure you would want to go with me but then you told me you had someone to go with.” Kyle looked down.

Rogelio frowned.

Kyle groaned. “And then Swift Wind told everyone apparently! It was too late. Speaking of which, where is your date?”

Rogelio fidgeted with his hands and shook his head.

Kyle popped his head up. “What? Did you not have one?”

Rogelio nodded in confirmation.

“I wouldn’t have judged you for that! I don’t care! I just wanted to go to the ball with you!”

He looked down, regretting his past choices. A beat passed. Rogelio motioned to the dance floor asking Kyle if he wanted to dance now.

“Interesting,” Entrapta jotted something down into her notepad. 

Kyle ignored her. “I’m up for it. It’s not like I wanna spend the rest of the party alone.” Rogelio smiled. “Under one condition, we start going out officially, not just here.” Kyle adds.

Rogelio grinned and nodded.

They spent the rest of the night dancing horribly and talking with their friends. This time when people came up to the pair, they didn’t correct them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check the others in the series out. (If you're reading this before they are out ignore that). Hope you liked it and feel free to comment ;p.


End file.
